


this side of paradise

by jasthelion



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop, SHINee
Genre: M/M, More will be added, both characters and relationships, i like crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasthelion/pseuds/jasthelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>infinite drabbles (crossovers may appear) </p><p>1. sunggyu/woohyun - teacher's assistant/student<br/>2. sunggyu/dongwoo - youth detention teachers<br/>3. woohyun/dongwoo - new position<br/>4. woohyun/hoya - pwp<br/>5. sunggyu/jonghyun (shinee) - established<br/>6. woohyun/hoya - domestic<br/>7. woohyun/jonghyun - watermelons</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. teacher's assistant [ woogyu ]

**Author's Note:**

> you can send prompts to
> 
>  
> 
> https://twitter.com/NEUTRALlSM 

sunggyu has woohyun laid out in front of him, spread out, panting, quivering and squirming. all this because he’s working his fingers into him. woohyun’s relaxed with soft moans spilling out from between bruised lips and sunggyu’s almost way too satisfied. he didn’t expect the shy, specs-bearing postgrad-student to be this compliant, this willing, this loud and all because of his fingers. fingers which he’s stroking into him, rubbing into warm walls.

sunggyu spreads his fingers slowly, trying a stretch and woohyun whimpers in response, gripping onto the sheets under him. sunggyu lets a smirk tug at the corner of his lips and he pulls his fingers out, earning yet another noise from the younger boy under him.

”how long have you been thinking of my fingers?” sunggyu whispers, his fingers pressing delicately into woohyun and he can't help the slight smirk that curls at the corner of his lips because woohyun moans, shudders under him. if it was for his words or the fact that he's endlessly stroking his fingers into him, he's not sure. he knows he enjoys seeing the effect he has on the other with just this little effort.

”i… since you…” woohyun gasps, unable to finish his sentence because sunggyu presses his fingers right where he wants him to and it clouds his mind, tenses his body and he whimpers desperately.

”since i?” sunggyu asks, rubbing his fingertips right into the spot where woohyun wants him to.

”since you became the teacher’s assistant…” woohyun’s voice is shaky, his fingers gripping tighter onto the sheets under him, his knuckles turning white as sunggyu's fingers tease his prostrate.

 


	2. dumbfounded [donggyu ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about this. I've had this in my drafts since June and I figured it's time.

dongwoo cries and sunggyu finds himself speechless. he has on several occasions broken down in front of dongwoo, he’s been patched up multiple times by dongwoo but when it’s his turn to return the favour, he finds himself useless.

it started with him simply entering the empty classroom to prepare for the lesson he was going to have, but it ended with him staring blankly at dongwoo — he had no idea on what he could do about it. dongwoo isn’t a loud crier, he sniffles, he wipes his tears away and his mouth is open while he cries. sunggyu thinks he’s ugly when he cries.

sunggyu forces himself to do something, to grab at dongwoo’s arm, to bring him into his arms. and so he does, it’s clumsy but he gets what he wants. dongwoo almost immediately falls into his arms, pushing his face against his shoulder.

”i don’t know if i can do it anymore,” he hears dongwoo say and it hurts him. he knows dongwoo got the messiest class to handle, they all got messy classes, messy students. it’s difficult to teach at youth detention center. it’s tough and everyone thought dongwoo was tough enough to handle it. dongwoo’s hands are shaky on his arms.

he’s still speechless, his words are no where to be found and his throat is tight just from hearing dongwoo cry. dongwoo’s told him about how they throw things, they don’t listen, they call him names. dongwoo’s always smiled at it, pretending as if he didn’t let it get to him. but he did, dongwoo told him it hurts sometimes — the stupid things they call him. sunggyu understands, it’s easy to be affected.


	3. new position [ 2woo ]

woohyun's thighs twitch, his palms are sweaty and firmly pressed against dongwoo's chest. he's filled to the brim with dongwoo's cock, he lets out a soft gasp at the tiniest movement coming from dongwoo. they haven't seen each other for weeks.

"woohyun, whenever you're ready," dongwoo whispers, gently running his hands up and down along woohyun's thighs in hope of helping him relax. he's aching inside of woohyun but he doesn't want to push. it's an unfamiliar position for both of them and it takes more than a few moments for woohyun to finally speak up on top of him.

"maybe, maybe we should... switch into another position," woohyun says breathily, his eyes closed shut and he tries shift slightly on top of him before only tensing up.

"are you sure?" dongwoo asks, slowly trailing his fingers up to woohyun's ass, gently cupping his palms around his cheeks.

"no- i've.. i've always wanted to try it this way." woohyun explains, his breathing heavy and dongwoo tries to remain patient. 


	4. pwp [ wooya ]

woohyun's palm rest against howon's chest, it's finally a day where they both don't have work. they can just lie in bed all day. howon's eyes meet his and woohyun gives a small huff before he moves in closer, his lips pressing against the corner of howon's mouth. in return he gets a small hum and an arm that goes around his middle, pulling him in even closer. 

 

"what are you thinking of?" woohyun asks against his lips and howon hums once again, woohyun takes it he has no answer. 

 

"i'm thinking of you," howon says suddenly after a few moments of silence has passed.

 

"good to know," woohyun replies with a soft chuckle before he presses his lips fully against howon's. 

 

*** 

woohyun's breath is hot and heavy against howon's clothed cock, the tip of his length peeking out from his underwear. woohyun waits, hips grinding down onto the mattress for any friction he can have while he anticipates howon to tell him to continue. 

 

the plug stretching his rim vibrates at a dull pace and woohyun keeps thinking about it, imagines if it was howon who spread him like that instead and he can't help but to moan. he thinks of how much he would like it. howon always says he likes it, tells him he takes dick well and woohyun feels speechless at the praise each time. 

 

"you want my cock?" howon asks, slender fingers running through woohyun's hair. woohyun meets his question with a whimper and a nod. 

 

"go ahead, baby," and woohyun lets out a soft gasp as he's finally given permission. fingers pull down howon's underwear to reveal more of his girth and woohyun's lips are eager to wrap around the tip. 

 

***

 

woohyun's moans rolls off his lips, muffled into the mattress and he grips tightly onto the sheets under him. howon's thrusts are relentless, harsh and woohyun was the one who told him to do him like that. 

 

a firm hand are on his hips, keeping him still as howon strokes into him roughly, while another hand rests on the small of his back. his fingers claw into the sheets and he mutters soft curses under his breath, wanting howon to go harder; woohyun doesn't want it gentle. 

 

"you like it this way, don't you?" woohyun hears and he can't help but to emitt a loud whine, because as howon says it, he slows down. he begs, tells him to not slow down. woohyun tries to push his ass back against howon's in a desperate attempt to help the pace. 

 

"you should see yourself, you're such a slut for this, aren't you?" woohyun nods, whimpers coming from the back of his throat as he grips onto the sheets under him. 

 

"yes, yes..." 


	5. sunggyu/jonghyun (shinee) - established - nc-17

Taking a bath was never really a good thing for them to do together. The purpose was almost never to get clean, but mostly to get dirtier than before (though not literally, Jonghyun likes to point out). He thinks of this as Sunggyu guides him closer, hands on his hips and Jonghyun knows what he wants. He knows it as he feels Sunggyu’s boner against his thigh and he knows he wants it as well.

 

Jonghyun wanted, originally to just sit and relax in the water. They had sex prior to their bath but Sunggyu seemed to want more, not that Jonghyun ever complains. He doesn’t complain either when he turns in the bath, straddling Sunggyu’s thighs and when the water is warm around them.

 

Sunggyu’s lips press against his shoulder and he shivers, his whole body sensitive and tired. Hands find their way to his hips again and he can’t help the soft moan that slips past his lips when he feels Sunggyu’s length press against his rim, already stretched and lubed from earlier.

 

Hands guide his hips down and Jonghyun lets out a soft moan feeling the familiar stretch again, loving the pleasant burn. He knows he won’t last long, not with how Sunggyu holds his ass down to his cock; filled to the brim.

 

”Fuck…” he mutters and he closes his eyes, hands gripping tightly onto the surroundings of the bathtub. Jonghyun doesn’t have the energy to be loud, not like he was before and he doesn’t have the energy to take the lead, be demanding like he was before, so he lets Sunggyu control. Control how fast he guides his hips down on his cock.

 

Soft, easy moans slip past his lips and Jonghyun feels his thighs shake already, tremble with exhaustion — but he doesn’t complain. The familiar heat in his groin has been back for a while and he wonders if he’s going to last long. He probably isn’t.

 

”Baby, you always take it so well…” He hears against his ear and Jonghyun whimpers, the words pushing the heat he feels closer and he brings a hand to wrap around his cock.

 

”I do?” He asks, his voice shaky and he wants Sunggyu to keep up the dirty talk. He loves it. as he strokes himself faster than the pace his hips push down on Sunggyu’s dick.

 

”Yeah, so.. so.. well..” and Jonghyun gasps, his hips pushed down harder and he realises he can spill any time now.


	6. domestic [ wooya ]

the kitchen was a mess, there were dishes need to be made, a dinner tabled to tidied up but they had no motivation for that. with a cheeky smile, woohyun had pulled howon away from the counter, kissed him until his mind were on him instead of the mess that needed to be cleaned up.

 

it worked. in the bedroom, they got rid of their shirts together, warm handseventually finding their way over each other’s bodies and woohyun feels his skin burning. he’s sure that howon feels the same.

 

deft hands spread his legs while they lie in the bed while a hot mouth keeps his occupied. woohyun’s mind is already clouded, his body pulsing with heat that howon spreads over his skin with the warm hands running along each part of his body.

 

he’s a mixture of pants and whimpers as howon finally pushes into him, fingers digging into strong arms as he tries to contain himself; transfer the stretch from him onto howon in some way. howon’s lips find his again, they’re pressing together, their bodies against each other everywhere and woohyun’s trembling as he’s filled.

 

nails dig into howon’s arms as hips push into him and he’s all shivers and gasps, soft moans slipping past his lips. he can’t help it. howon doesn’t cover his mouth with a kiss, woohyun figures he wants to hear him. he slips his eyes shut, mouth falling open with more encouraging moans, soft praises and he tells howon how much he enjoys it. how much he always enjoys it. howon responds with a snap of his hips and woohyun’s jaw clenches, a subtle wave of pleasure running over his body. 


	7. watermelons? [ jonghyun/woohyun ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some steal watermelons, not sure why
> 
> lowkey inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FGtce39Cl88

he's never ran this fast in his life before. jonghyun's fear is mixed with adrenaline, but it's also mixed with joy because he has a big, stupid grin on his lips. he's not running alone, woohyun's right after him. he tries to run faster without his feet getting caught together, he doesn't want to trip. 

 

"kim jonghyun, slow down!" he hears and he can only laugh. the butterflies in his stomach are bubbling inside his chest instead.  _he thinks it's ironic that he calls them butterflies, he hates butterflies._ he glances over his shoulder and he sees woohyun struggling to keep up. 

 

"kim jonghyun, why did you steal a fucking watermelon!?" he hears once again and he grins, his smile reaching his eyes but he doesn't stop. he doesn't know why he can't stop running. the store clerk isn't after him anymore, but woohyun is. he doesn't want to escape woohyun, he only wants to lie next to him, get kissed senseless and dizzy. 

 

jonghyun slows down once he gets near the park. he's run this far? he's almost amazed, the watermelon heavy in his hands and his chest heaving up and down, trying to catch his breath from all the running. his mind is clouded with joy, adrenaline and excitement, all because of a stupid watermelon that he wanted. but he doesn't stop there, he hurries inside the park. but he trips over his own feet and the wet grass, landing on his stomach and it hurts. it hurts his elbows, his knees and his chin. he grits his teeth as he pushes himself onto his elbows. 

 

he almost doesn't dare to look up first because the watermelon had slipped out of his hold but he looks forward. the watermelon is intact and he lets out a sigh of relief, wiping his forehead before he lets himself lie back on the grass, sprawling his arms out. 

 

woohyun appears next to him, a hand settles on his shoulder and he prepares himself for scolding. 

 

"jonghyun..." woohyun's voice is heavy with gasps, trying to catch his breath just the same way that jonghyun is. he furrows his brows and his eyes never leave the watermelon in front of him. woohyun doesn't continue, instead jonghyun feels a push to his shoulder and it urges him to lie down on his back instead. 

 

"i hate you for making me run," woohyun scoffs and jonghyun's doesn't get a chance to reply because his lips are captured in a kiss and he can't help but to feel his stomach flip the same way it did the first time he got the chance to kiss woohyun. 

 

woohyun's hand is firm on jonghyun's chest and the kiss only lasts that long because they're both already out of breath.

 

"i thought you hated me?" jonghyun asks, a grin on his lips because  _he knows._  


"is it possible to hate you?" and jonghyun can only reach up to grab woohyun's neck and pull him down for another kiss. his heart beating madly inside his chest. 


End file.
